Starling ranch
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: AU world where Olicity work on a ranch. Oliver is not the Arrow, he has no secret identity. No one has. They're just regular people. Now that is said, I hope you'll still like it
1. Chapter 1

Starling Ranch **chapter 1**

Felicity looked at the road while she was driving. She admired the landscape. There was a lot of fields but she could also see the Rockies far behind. It was beautiful. She smiled. She was heading to a brand new job. The cherry on top was the beautiful sunset. She felt like she was driving into it. After a few minutes she saw the sign she was looking for. « Starling Ranch ». She took the good direction as the wind blew into her air. She was driving a convertible. She was welcomed by several sounds. She heard a few animals making noises and then voices. She parked her car and left it. She looked where the sound was coming. First she saw a lot of dust. Then she saw cattle running in the pen. Three men on horses were guiding them and screaming. One seemed younger than the two others. The one who seemed the oldest was colored. The youngest was happily screaming. He was smiling too. The last one, well she didn't see his face clearly because he was wearing a cowboy hat but he looked cute. She shook her head. She was here to work not to flirt. With that thought, she stopped looking at the three men and walked towards the door. She rang the doorbell.

?: **a young woman opened the door** Hey, Felicity Smoak ?

Felicity : Yes.

?: Come in, we were waiting for you.

Felicity : **she did so** Thanks. Oh by the way, hello. I forgot, sorry. Don't think I'm unpolite, it's just...Um, I'm going to stop in 3..2...1. Ok I'm fine.

?: **she smiled** I'm Thea. I'm going to get my mother.

Felicity : I'll wait here.

Thea smiled and walked away. Felicity looked around her. It was nicely decorated. Kinda feminine, she noticed. Not girly but it was lacking of a male touch.

?: Hello.

Felicity : Hi, you must be Mrs Queen.

?: Please call me Moira, it makes me feel younger.

Felicity : Alright.

Moira : We can go in my office to sign your contract.

Felicity : Sure.

Moira : Follow me.

They went in the office. Contrary to what Felicity saw, it was more masculine in this room.

Moira : **she read her thoughts** It was my husband's.

Felicity : Oh.

Moira : Not that he's dead. He just decided that ranch life wasn't good enough for him. I don't know why I'm telling you this.

Felicity : It's ok, I babble too sometimes.

Moira : Anyway, here's the contract we agreed on. You can proofread it.

Felicity : **she read** Yes, it's what we agree on.

Moira : Good then **she handed her a pen**

Felicity : Thanks **she signed the two sets**

Moira : Perfect. Well, I'm sorry I have things to do but I'm sure my daughter Thea would be delighted to show you the horses.

Felicity : It's fine.

Moira : She'll be on the porch.

Felicity : Going there. Thank you for giving me that job.

Moira : You deserve it.

She smiled and left. Thea was indeed waiting for her.

Felicity : I'm ready.

Thea : You'll love it here.

They walked towards the barn and went in. It was full with horses.

Felicity : Awww awesome.

Thea : Horses are your life.

Felicity : Yes they are **she went to pet one**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thea : Well, this is why my mom hired you so...

Felicity smiled.

Thea : Sorry, I'm just talking and talking.

Felicity : It's kinda my thing.

Thea : I bet you want some rest.

Felicity : Honestly yes. The road tired me.

Thea : I'll show you your room.

Felicity : Thanks.

They went in the house. The room was small and simple.

Thea : Of course it will look better with your stuff.

Felicity : I'll unload my car.

Thea : Do you need help ?

Felicity : No, I'm fine but thanks.

They left the room. Felicity went outside and opened her trunk. She took one of the suitcases and groaned. It was heavy.

?: Here, let me help you **hands grabbed the suitcase for her**

Felicity : No, it's f- **she looked at him**

?: Are you ok ?

Felicity : You're cute.

He chuckled.

Felicity : I mean...

?: Oh so I'm not cute anymore ?

Felicity : Please, you're not helping.

?: **smile** Sorry, I'm Oliver.

Felicity : Nice to meet you, Oliver. I'm Felicity.

Oliver : The new chick.

Felicity : Yeah.

Oliver : As I said, let me help you with your suitcases.

Felicity : Thanks **she grabbed the other suitcase**

They went in the house.

Felicity : I only have two suitcases so I won't bother you for long.

Oliver : You're not bothering me.

She thought he was charming. She recognized him. He was one of the three guys on the horses. He knows the way to my room, she noticed.

Oliver : Here **he put the suitcase on her bed**

Felicity : Thanks **she put the other suitcase near the first**

Oliver : Dinner will be served at 7.30.

Felicity : Good to know. Oh **she touched her eyes**

Oliver : What ?

Felicity : I lost one of my contacts.

Oliver : Oh, do you need help to find it ?

Felicity : No, it's useless. I'll go for my glasses tonight.

Oliver : See you at the diner then **he walked away**

He has a nice ass, she thought.

Diner

Felicity realized she didn't know where the dining room was. Oliver forgot to tell her and she didn't think about asking. She went down the stairs looking around.

?: Looking for something ?

She looked at the person. He was one of the three guys. The black one. He smiled warmly.

Felicity : The dining room, please.

?: It's just on your left.

Felicity : Thank you. By the way, I'm Felicity.

?: John Diggle. But call me Diggle or Dig.

Felicity : Thank you again. You're not coming ?

Diggle : No. I have my own place.

Felicity : Oh, I see.

Diggle : Well, I'm going to go. Goodnight.

Felicity : Goodnight.

He left and she walked towards the dining room.


End file.
